


No Liars

by ComeAsYouAre



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, hints of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAsYouAre/pseuds/ComeAsYouAre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uthgerd didn’t need to know THAT about her intermittent employer. She really didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Skyrim Kink Meme
> 
> Prompt: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=8667364#t8667364  
> Story: http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=10030052#t10030052
> 
> Standard Disclaimers Apply

Uthgerd choked on her mead. “He did _what_ again?”

Her friend blushed furiously as she clutched her mug.

 _”Him?!”_ The Nord woman gestured at her fellow countryman. He looked absurdly bright-eyed and innocent, in stark contrast to the imposing ebony armour. Armour which looked more appropriate on the Dragonborn, given her sharp Imperial looks, and not on some doe-eyed farmboy.

“I _know!”_ The Dragonborn-- the _Dragonborn!_ \-- clutched her mead as though to bury herself in it, “I could hardly believe it myself, at first!”

“I can’t believe you’re letting him get away with that!” Uthgerd fumed. “You’re more than a match for him! You beat **me** for gods’ sake!”

“I know!” The Imperial sighed dreamily, “He got me _good…!”_

All the fight was drained out of Uthgerd. “What?” She asked flatly.

The Dragonborn didn’t hear her. She was too busy fawning-- _fawning!_ \-- over that mousy little…!

The boy in question suddenly turned and locked eyes with the legend. The woman’s breath caught, and the most sinister yet alluring expression bloomed on the boy-- man’s-- face. Gods’ blood! He could have given Sanguine a run for his money with such a darkly enticing look.

Uthgerd was floored. She glanced quickly at her drinking companion only to swallow uncomfortably at the sight. The man ignited something in her, for she was breathing heavily, and her eyes were hungry. They looked ready to _eat_ each other…

Suddenly, the Nord woman wished she hadn’t been told what had happened. Images forced their way into her mind, the dark contents taking on a new meaning. _He threw me down and hand a hand to my throat... He made me beg for mercy, beg for him to end it…_ Her hands were unsteady as she recalled her friend’s fevered confession. _He twisted his hand into my hair and forced me to take him, all of him… He gagged me with my smalls and bound me with his belt… He bent me over and lashed me… He called me his girl, his property, his whore, and made me clean up the mess he made. He pinched me when I couldn’t..._ Uthgerd’s mind stopped there. Steadying herself on the small table by her usual spot, she drained her mead in one go and slammed the mug down on the table.

“Hey, are you alright?” The Imperial asked in concern.

“What?”

“It’s just that, you’re going to leave marks all over that table.” Her friend worried her lip. She did that when she was anxious. It bade more unwanted images come to her mind. Images of what that man had made her fellow warrior do. _It was difficult at first, you know? I’d never done that sort of thing before…_ Uthgerd shook her head violently. “It’s nothing. I’m just... overthinking things.”

“Well, maybe you should ask him for help.” The Dragonborn gestured at her… ‘friend.’ “It’s nice not having to be in control at all times.”

Uthgerd’s laugh was too forced for even her own ears, “Perhaps not. But you’re no liar, and apparently neither is he.”

“What do you mean?” The Imperial cocked her head in confusion.

“I’d have never thought it, but it seems that he lives up to the name.” Uthgerd looked at her friend in amusement.

The Dragonborn laughed, _“The Slayer_ indeed!”


End file.
